


Late Night Internet

by WatermelonJuice18



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Golden shower, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuice18/pseuds/WatermelonJuice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets horny and stumbles upon a new fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Internet

**Author's Note:**

> There's pee.  
> Sorry, not sorry.

Dan stumbled upon many strange things on the internet at three am. 

He learned some American Sign Language. (He's British.) 

He watched moose play in people's backyards. (There are not moose in London.) 

He learned how to re-string a cello. (He plays the piano.) 

He watched people being scared in haunted houses. (Then he couldn't sleep for a week.)

He even tried to a draw a race car following a tutorial. (It didn't work.) 

So he knew that three am it isn't the best time to go internet surfing. He also knew he probably shouldn't be looking up random links to porn, but Phil was gone and he was lonely on horny and he was going to just sit there and suffer. 

Dan was lazily tugging at his cock, rubbing his hand up in down as he scrolled past videos after video. He wanted normal sex, not some six guy party, so he typed homemade into the search bar and clicked on one that had two guys making out in the bathroom. He didn't bother reading the description, because he was getting hard and he wanted to cum. 

He worked his hand faster and faster over his cock as the two guys on screen sucked each other's faces and grinded on each other. He moaned as they did thumbed over his slit, swiping at the precum that was beginning to leak out. He rubbed it down his hardened dick and groaned loudly. 

One guy kneeled down, and the other guy pointed his dick right as the man's chest. All of a sudden pee started flowing out of the other man's dick. Both men on screen cried out in pleasure, and Dan began thrusting rapidly into his fist, moaning loudly. 

He watched the yellow stream of piss flowing onto the man kneeling on the floor, and then Dan was cuming, cum spilling out over the hand he continued to thrust into, onto his chest, and bed, and a little onto the screen, where the stream of pee had finally stopped.

Dan grabbed an old shirt to wipe up the drying cum and sighed. What the fuck was that? How could he cum to someone peeing on another person. This was all Phil's fault. If he hadn't been visiting his grandma overnight Dan could have just slept with Phil like a normal person. Dan groaned. He was going to have to tell Phil about this at some point. And Phil would be all nice an caring and make fun of him because Phil was nice and caring and it was so not fair. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dan decided to avoid telling Phil right away, not because it was awkward, they had been together nearly seven years and had discussed an obscene amount of sexual things with each other, but because he wasn't sure if it was real. He was already hard when the guying starting peeing, so he couldn't be too sure that he was turned on from the act itself. Plus, it had been during a gap with Phil. One afternoon, after they had had sex the night before _and_ morning blow jobs, Dan ducked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and turned on his laptop. 

He googled pee porn, and clicked on some random video of two guys, outside in the woods. He watched them walking until one guy stopped and pulled his dick out of his pants. Then he began peeing, spraying the other man all over, piss splashing everywhere, not even slowing as it got hard. 

Dan groaned and his hand unconsciously reached down to rub at his own dick, only to find it already rock hard. The other man on the screen was covered in pee, and then a distinct dark spot began to appear in his pants, spreading down his leg as he wet himself. Dan thrust his own dick into his hand moaning quietly as he began to leak all over the place. The his stomach tightened and he leaned his head against the shower wall, curing his toes as his cum sprayed against the wall. He breathed heavily, thrusting into his fist until he was sure he was done. 

He really, genuinely got turned on by people peeing themselves. 

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

With still damp hair Dan shuffled into the living room and curled into Phil's side. "This is all your fault." He said into Phil's neck. 

"What did I do?" Phil wrapped an arm around Dan without even looking up from whatever he was doing on his laptop. 

"You left me and I had to watch weird porn and now I'm turned on by people pissing on each other." 

"Wait, what?" 

"We're you even listening to me?" 

"Yeah," Phil closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "You watched people peeing on each other? Don't blame me for your weird kinky shit." He said with a smirk. 

"Fuck you Phil." 

Phil grinned and ran his fingers through Dan's hair. "Well, we said we'd try everything at least once. It's not our fault almost none if it worked out." 

"We are pretty vanilla." 

"That doesn't mean bad." 

"God no, our sex is great." 

Phil grinned widely. "I know. Anyway, you want me to pee on you or something? I guess I kind of have to go?" 

Dan rolled his eyes. "No Phil, not now, besides, I want you to really have to go, not just like, a little pee. And what if I want to pee on you?" He frowned. "I don't know if I do want that." He buried his head in Phil's chest. "Why'd I have to watch that stupid video." 

Phil kissed the top of his head. "It's fine Dan. It's not that big of a deal. We can just try it. How's tomorrow?" 

"We have an early meeting." 

"Tomorrow evening. We can drink lots of water or something." 

"Okay." 

"Okay."  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Dan was not paying attention to their work meeting. He was however, watching Phil work his way through two bottles of water. He watched Phil swallow down more water and squirmed with excitement in his seat. He didn't think just the prospect of it all would be this fun for him, but god he couldn't wait. And watching all that water go in knowing it had to come out later....it was amazing. 

The second the walked through the front door Phil was shoved against the wall and Dan's lips were on his. "I love you." He said into his mouth. 

Phil groaned and pulled him close, mashing their faces together and keeping a tight embrace. He grabbed his hand and started to drag him up the stairs. "Come on, I really gotta pee." 

Dan kissed his neck from behind. It was so hot. They got to the bathroom and ripped their clothing off of each other, sucking on arms and chests along the way. They climbed in the shower and Dan got on his knees. "You first he said." As he leaned in and sucked on Phil's quivering thighs, right by his dick. Phil groaned deeply and gripped his hair tightly. 

"Daaan" He moaned. "Stop, or I'll get to hard to pee." Dan pulled back and looked into Phil's eyes. "Wow you really are excited." Phil said as he looked into Dan's blown out eyes. 

"Go." Dan said desperately. 

Phil aimed at Dan's chest and a steady stream of pee began to flow out. It hit like a target in the middle of Dan's chest and began to drip down Dan's body, all the way down to the shower floor. Dan's relished in the feeling of warmth it brought, as Phil moved the stream up and down his body, leaving his body dripping with urine. Phil lowered his stream a little and pee sprayed over Dan's rock hard cock. Dan moaned and grabbed his throbbing dick running his hand up and down rapidly. "Phil" He managed to choke out as the steady stream of pee trickled to a stop, the last bits splashing over his already wet chest. Phil dropped to his knees in front of Dan and put his hand on Dan's dick and he was gone, thrusting in Phil's hand, his cum covering his already sticky chest and coating Phil's own. Phil had hardened faster than he imagined and began to thrust into Dan's side, rutting against his hip. Dan came down from his high and starting jerking Phil off, "I still need to pee." he mumbled into Phil's ear. 

"Go" Phil said as he thrust harder into Dan's hand and against his body. Dan released and began his own stream across Phil'l close body. His pee coating Phil and himself, the warmth and excitement making his cock twitch again. Phil moaned into Dan's neck relishing the warm fluid coming from Dan's dick and felt himself about to cum, until he was shooting out over the two of them, cumming all over Dan as his flow of pee sprayed Phil in the chest and up to the neck, dripping down his cock and legs and washing down the tub. 

Everything stopped and the stayed sitting on the shower floor, curled into a heap. 

"Fuck." Dan said. "Fuck, that was great. Did you like that Phil?" 

Phil pulled back and grinned. "That was weirdly hot." 

"So we can do that again?" 

"Fuck yes." Phil reached behind him and turned on the shower, a blast of water coming down on them. "It's gross and messy, but it was so hot seeing you moaning over my pee, cumming because of it." He shivered at the images replaying in his head. "We found one to do again." 


End file.
